Ni siquiera la muerte
by Kamy Black M
Summary: Porque ni la muerte podía destrozar eso que llamaban amor. Viñeta, Snarry.


_Los personajes no me pertenecen. _

_Es cliché, empalagoso, cursi y trágico. Común y simplemente el fruto de mi momentánea depresión. El primer Snarry que hago, hay mucho OOC (creo que toda persona en una situación así estaría fuera de su carácter habitual)._

* * *

Su cuerpo le dolía, mientras la sangre emanaba de su cuerpo lentamente, quitándole lentamente su vida en una agonía eterna.

Apenas podía respirar, los cortes múltiples que tenía en el cuello se sentían furiosamente dolorosos. Podía sentir como la sangre espesa escurría por esa parte de su cuerpo, haciendo un lento recorrido hasta terminar en el suelo, en un charco lleno de esperanzas rotas.

Tosió levemente cuando escuchó a Voldemort salir de la habitación, suspirando de alivio internamente. A pesar de que todo se le hacía confuso, luchaba contra la locura esperando hallar lucidez. No quería irse sin antes _decirle_. Tenía que desahogarse de una vez.

Tenía que decirle. No podía irse sin hacerlo, debía encontrarlo… ¿Por qué no lo encontraba? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Sintió su corazón palpitar rápidamente cuando escuchó esa voz, llena de angustia.

—¡Severus!—esa voz, que tantas veces había susurrado su nombre con amor ahora lo hacía con desesperación.

Hizo un esfuerzo por mirar esos ojos verdes y trató de alcanzar ese rostro, pero no podía tocarlo… ¿Por qué no podía tocarlo?

—Harry…

—No, no, no. No te vallas ¡Demonios! No puedes irte—la voz del chico sonaba desesperada, la mente del hombre buscaba lucidez.

—Yo no… no quise matarlo—jadeo Severus, buscando desesperadamente que le comprendiera. –Debes… creerlo—a penas podían entenderse las palabras, su corazón deteniéndose lentamente.

_Pum… Pum… Pum… Pum…_

—Lo se, tú no tienes la culpa—su desesperación hacia que la lengua se le trabara, mientras sus dedos temblorosos apartaban un mechón de cabello del rostro del hombre. —¡Hermione! Deprisa, vamos…—urgió con impotencia el muchacho, temblando de pies a cabeza.

—Harry… yo…—Severus buscó su mirada, quería que le mirara como antes lo había hecho. Quería que le besara como antes ¿Por qué no le besaba?

—Shh. Calma, Hermione te curará. Vamos, aguanta… si no lo haces, no podremos tener niños luego—el intento de broma no salió como lo esperaba, pues estaba tan agobiado que las palabras salieron como sollozos.

Severus sintió humedad en su rostro, y comprendió que era el muchacho quien lloraba, demostrando con ello su tristeza y dolor. El dolor de ver como una de las personas que amas se va lentamente de tu lado…

_Pum… Pum… Pum…_

—Los… Gryffindors… no lloran—jadeo con esfuerzo, sintiendo una quemazón en su garganta.

—_¡Hermione, apúrate!_—reconoció la voz del pelirrojo ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? No podía acordarse. Quizás no era importante. Él sólo quería ver esos ojos verdes… quería perderse en esos obres que le enloquecían.

—Ya lo sé, y los Slytherins… no se rinden—sollozó con dolor, luchando contra las lagrimas en una guerra ya perdida. Apretó la mano que tenía sobre el pecho de Severus, y se aferro a su cuerpo con fuerza, buscando esperanza, tratando de transmitirle sus sentimientos.

Sintió el cada vez más lento palpitar del corazón del hombre. Miró con horror esos ojos oscuros llenos de confusión.

Evidentemente no comprendía demasiado las cosas estando moribundo. Estando a punto de morir, de irse de su lado para siempre.

_Pum… Pum…_

—¡No te vallas! Hazlo por mí, por favor. ¡Hermione!—gritó desesperado, temblando. La muchacha sollozó al ver como las heridas en el cuello de su profesor se cerraban, sólo para volver a abrirse. Era una lucha inevitable.

—Harry…

—¡No me dejes! Sé que no lo hiciste por voluntad propia, sé que no mataste a nadie amor, perdón por todo—sollozó con impotencia y desesperación. Su corazón se estaba desgarrando poco a poco, sangrando como lo hacían las heridas de su amado.

—Harry…

—¡Te amo, Severus, lucha por mi!—Harry se aferraba al cuerpo del hombre, mientras este iba perdiendo fuerzas. Quería confiar, quería confiar en que ese poder que el Señor Oscuro no conocía podía salvarle… que el amor podía luchar contra la muerte.

—Harry…

—¿Qué?

_Pum…_

—Te amo—las últimas palabras susurradas, junto a un último palpitar del corazón.

Y el amor había vencido… después de todo, Severus Snape había dicho las últimas palabras antes de morir.

Te amo. Y eso era algo que nada podía hacer desaparecer.

Ni siquiera la muerte.

* * *

_**¿Fin?**_

_**Ya saben, si les gustó leer estas 670 palabras, comuníquenlo a través de una cosita hermosa llamada Review.**_


End file.
